


Lena Luthor's Nap Schedule

by BexsLD



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddle, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am Supercorp Trash, Kara Danvers Loves Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Loves Kara Danvers, Light Smut, Protective Kara Danvers, Sleepy Cuddles, SuperCorp, lena luthor needs sleep, lots of fluff, oops my hand slipped and now there’s a part 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexsLD/pseuds/BexsLD
Summary: Pre-relationship fluff. Lena hasn’t slept properly in like a week. Kara takes it upon herself to fix that with food and cuddles.Lena knows Kara is Supergirl.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 37
Kudos: 1182





	1. Chapter 1

Kara flew past the L-Corp building as she so often did on her way home from the DEO. These past few nights she has seen the top office lit up like a Christmas tree and tonight was no exception.

The blonde sighed, it wasn’t any of her business how Lena spent her time at work, but it’s been almost a week and she’s wondering whether or not the brunette has left at all.

Kara flew over and landed on the balcony. She stared in and saw Lena at her desk hunched over her laptop. She sighed before giving the window a light tap.  
The young Luthor jumped in surprise as she turned to make eye-contact with the Super standing on her balcony. Lena offered her friend a small smile before getting up and unlocking the door allowing the blonde to make her way into the office.

“Supergirl, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” Lena asked, playfully raising an eyebrow.

Kara examined the younger woman. Her chestnut hair was beginning to fall loose from its high ponytail. Her eyes were soft and slightly glassy, probably due to being sat in front of her laptop for lord knows how long. The brunette is slightly more hunched over, she’s not holding herself straight with her head held high like she usually does. She’s exhausted, and Kara can tell. 

“I was just flying past on my way home. I saw the light on and wanted to check on you,” the blonde told her friend.

Lena smiled, “I’m fine, Kara. Thank you,” she mumbled.

Kara frowned as she stepped closer to the brunette, “you look tired, Lee.” She commented causing Lena to raise an eyebrow. Kara shifted, the things that eyebrow made her feel. She quickly shoved those feelings away to the very back of her brain.

“I’ve flown past here for the past four nights are your light is always on. What time do you leave at? Truthfully, Lena,” the Super asked, taking the younger woman a bit by surprise.

Lena turned away and stared at the clock on her desk, 11:47pm. Lena rubbed her head with her hand, “Truthfully, I’m not sure. It’s been different each night,” she explained.

Kara stepped forward and placed her hand on the base of Lena’s back, “do you sleep when you get home?” She asked curiously.

“I’ve been backed up with work, that’s all. You don’t have to worry about me, Kara. I’ve got it all under control.” She stated stepping out from the Super’s touch and sitting back down in her seat, pulling herself back towards her desk.

Kara shifted nervously, “I’m just worried about you, Lena. Do you even sleep anymore?” She asked crossing her arms.

Lena scoffed, “I have a nap scheduled for a week from next Tuesday,” she joked, glaring at the blonde with a playful smirk, “if that’s up to your standards, Supergirl.” She teased. 

Kara groaned and threw her head back, “one day you’re going to die from lack of sleep, Miss Luthor.”

“Bring it on,” Lena responded keeping eye-contact with the Super as she spoke.

The blonde shook her head, “I’m taking you home with me. I’m putting you to bed because clearly you’re starting to go stir crazy,” she told the younger woman before walking over to her and pulling her chair out from the desk.

“Kara!” Lena squeaked, “I’m fine!”

“Have you even eaten today?” The blonde questioned. Lena opened her mouth to speak but Kara quickly cut her off, “the kale salad I brought you at lunch doesn’t count,” she quickly snapped causing Lena to fall back in her chair in defeat.

“Okay. You’re coming home with me. I’m feeding you, and I’m making sure you get some sleep.”

The Super thought the younger woman was going to put up more of a fight but she didn’t. Kara was able to scoop the brunette up into her arms with ease, no arguments made. 

Kara turned out the lights before flying out of the office, the young Luthor held securely in her arms. Lena laid her head on the blonde’s shoulder, rubbing her nose against her neck. Kara’s heart quickened at the innocent action.

.

The pair arrived at Kara’s apartment and the blonde set Lena at the end of her bed. Before Lena could blink the blonde was out of her Supergirl suit and standing in front of her again in a pair of leggings, a t-shirt and a pink cardigan.

“Change into something comfortable. I’ll start dinner,” she ordered, placing a light, friendly, kiss to the brunette’s forehead.

Lena’s eyes widened, “you’re cooking? May as well just let me die of sleep deprivation, might be less painful.” She joked.

Kara rolled her eyes, “I can make carbonara. Now hush and get changed.”

.

Kara scurried around the kitchen, gathering the things she needed and getting started on cooking dinner for Lena.

“Is this up to your standards, Miss Danvers?” A voice called from behind her.

Kara put down the cheese she was grating and turned to look at the young Luthor. Her breath caught in her throat. The brunette was wearing a pair of Kara’s white pyjama shorts with a blue hoodie and a pair of fluffy socks on her feet. Her long brown hair has been pulled from its high ponytail and is lying loosely across her shoulders. 

“Perfect,” Kara mumbled with a smile.

Lena chuckled and walked over to the blonde, “don’t let me distract you,” she said propping herself up on the counter, “can’t have you burning down your apartment.” 

Seeing Lena Luthor, poorly dressed in her clothes sitting on her kitchen counter made Kara stop breathing all together, it felt like her eyes were bulging out of her head.

Kara awkwardly coughed before turning back to the task at hand.

.

Lena leaned forward from the couch and set the bowl on the coffee table, “I’ll give you that, Kara. It was pretty good,” she commented.

Kara smiled, “see, I’m not a complete disaster,” she joked.

The brunette looked at her with a smile “no, I perhaps you’re not,” she mumbled.

Lena yawned and leant towards Kara, wrapping her arm around her waist and cuddling into the crook of her neck. The blonde stiffened, the young woman’s sudden action taking her by surprise. Kara settled back, taking Lena into her arms and pulling her onto her lap.

“Thank you, Kara.” Lena whispered.

Kara placed a light kiss against the brunette’s forehead, “I’m not letting you get like this again. I swear to Rao, I will collect you from your office every night if I have to,” she concluded.

Lena chuckled as she pressed her nose against the blonde’s neck, “I wouldn’t be opposed.” She mumbled, placing a sleepy kiss to Kara’s neck. Kara didn’t quite know how to react. 

The Super ran her hand gently along the Luthor’s back, “I think it’s bedtime for you, Lee.” She whispered.

“Finally found the courage to take me to bed?” Lena husked; her voice deeper than before.

Kara’s eyes widened, “you must be more tired than I thought,” she coughed out, not knowing how to respond to the brunette’s words.

Kara sat up slowly, Lena still wrapped firmly in her arms. The blonde stood up with ease causing the younger woman to let out a small squeal in surprise as she clung tighter to the Super.

“I’d never drop you, Lee.” She whispered.

.

Kara carried the brunette to her bedroom and laid her down in the bed. Lena reluctantly let go of the blonde, “you staying with me?” She asked sleepily letting out a yawn.

The blonde laughed, “sure, Lee.”

Kara climbed in next to her and Lena had wrapped herself around her again in an instant. The blonde couldn’t help but smile as she wrapped her arm firmly around the brunette’s waist.

“I didn’t know you were this cuddly, Miss Luthor.” She commented jokingly.

Lena hummed and nuzzled further against Kara’s neck, “only for you.” She whispered.

“I like you, Kara. While I have the tired confidence to say it. I really like you.” Kara’s breathing hitched at the younger woman’s words.

Kara ran her fingers gently through Lena’s soft, chestnut hair, “I like you too, Lee.” She whispered, “sleep now. We’ll talk in the morning.” Kara told her.

Lena nodded slowly, placing a kiss just below Kara’s ear causing the Super to shudder at the touch, “night, Kar.” She mumbled. “Thank you.”

Kara pressed her lips gently to Lena’s forehead, “goodnight, Lee.” She responded before allowing herself to be lulled to sleep by the sound of Lena’s soft beating heart.


	2. Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all requested a follow on, so here I am delivering.  
> Prepare yourselves for even more fluff than before.  
> You have been warned.

Lena stretched out on the comfy bed expecting to meet the inhumane warmth of the Kryptonian that she had been wrapped around all night, but instead was met with cold and empty sheets. She opened her eyes groggily looking around the room in search of the blonde. There was silence through the apartment.

A few moments later a figure appeared at the window and there stood Kara dressed in her Supergirl suit. The blonde shot her a shy smile, “there was a problem downtown, nothing to worry about.” She told her, seeing how bewildered the brunette was.

Within seconds the suit was shredded and Kara was dressed in the same clothes she had went to bed in the night before. The blonde slipped into the bed next to the younger woman and Lena wrapped herself around her in seconds, cuddling into the crook of her neck.

Kara couldn’t help but smile at how cuddly the young Luthor actually was despite the strong façade she puts on at work as she wrapped her arms around the brunette and placed a sweet kiss against her forehead.

“So, last night you said a few things?” The blonde questioned teasingly.

Lena let out a soft, content hum, “did I?” She mumbled, “you’ll have to remind me.” She added quickly placing a kiss just under the Super’s ear. 

Kara shuddered slightly at the feeling, “it was something about you liking me?” She explained running her fingers through the Luthor’s beautiful brown hair.

“If my memory serves me right,” she whispered her breath tickling the blonde’s ear, “you said you liked me too, Miss Danvers.” Lena batted back clinging to the woman’s white t-shirt.

“I did.” Was the only response the Luthor needed.

Lena inched out of the Super’s hold and quickly pressed her lips to Kara’s. The blonde responded almost instantly wrapping her arms fully around the brunette’s torso and pulling her on top of her so that Lena’s front was pressed tight along the top of her body. Lena caressed the blonde’s cheeks and jaw as their lips moved together. 

Lena was first to pull away, mostly for purposes of breathing. The stared into Kara’s big, caring blue eyes and smiled. Kara reached out and tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear causing Lena’s cheeks to heat up and turn a light pink shade. Lena couldn’t help but bite her lower lip and hide her face in her hair.

Kara chuckled, “don’t go getting all shy on me now, Lee.” She said poking the younger woman’s side causing her to squirm and let out a soft giggle.

“You’re cute.” Kara stated causing Lena to blush even further. 

Lena settled on top of the blonde, cuddling into the crook of her neck, “this is my new favourite spot.” She said, her breath hot against the Kryptonian’s skin.

“Good, because I don’t think I’m ever gonna let you move again.” Revelling in the feeling of having the full weight of the brunette on top of her. Knowing that the young Luthor was completely relaxed for the first time in who knows how long brought a smile to Kara’s face.

“What does this mean for us, Kara?” Lena asked after a brief moment of silence raising her head to make eye contact with the blonde once again.

Kara gave Lena a small smile as she reached out to tuck a strand of the younger woman’s brown hair behind her ear, “whatever you want. I’ve had a crush on you since the moment I first saw you. I mean, you literally hit me over the head with your beauty so hard I forgot how to speak any time I was around you.” She laughed.

Lena smiled, “oh, I know Miss ‘I flew here on the bus.’” She joked causing Kara to blush bright red.

The young Luthor placed a playful kiss on the Super’s nose, “I want this, Kara. In every way.” Lena confirmed.

.

The pair lay there together. Occasionally exchanging small, sweet kisses on various parts of each other’s face and neck. Kara was almost certain the brunette had dozed off a few times with her face buried in the crook of her neck.

Lena let out a soft hum of content as she woke up from her short nap. Her eyes suddenly widened as she practically sprang out of Kara’s grasp, “what time is it?” She asked urgently searching out her phone.

“2pm,” the blonde stated eyeing the alarm clock on her bedside table.

“Shit, I had a meeting.” She growled.

The brunette was about to scramble out of the bed when Kara laid her hand gently on her leg bringing her to a stop, “easy, baby. I had Jess move a few things around while I was out this morning. You needed to rest.” The blonde explained softly.

Lena stared at the Super in disbelief, “I had Jess send you your new schedule. You have all of today free, any meetings start tomorrow,” she explained.

“You are extraordinary, Kara.” She responded, unable to take her eyes off the blonde.

Kara linked their fingers together and gently pulled the woman towards her again. Lena willingly followed, placing a sweet, chaste kiss to Kara’s lips. The blonde   
smiled into the kiss wrapping her arms firmly around the younger woman’s waist.

“You should call me that again.” The brunette whispered, “I liked it.”

Kara chuckled, “whatever you want, baby.” She said pulling Lena towards her again for another kiss.

Lena pulled away with a smile spread across her face. She lay flat on top of the blonde with their legs entwined and Kara’s strong arms wrapped around her waist. The brunette pressed her nose against the Super’s neck as she let out a soft, content sigh.

“And I swear to Rao. If I ever find you in that office at that time again, there’ll be hell to pay.” The blonde joked.

Lena let out a deep chuckle, “bring it on,” she husked biting down playfully on Kara’s earlobe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys al enjoyed.  
> If you have any prompts or anything for any one-shots I will gladly write them. It's been nice for me to get back into writing again after being unable to for over a year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My brain was sad and now there's a third part.  
> I wrote this instead of sleeping.  
> Peep that rating change for light smut because whoops my hand slipped.

Lena sat in her office going over details from her time down in the lab and drafting emails that she had to send regarding a meeting with Wayne industries the following day. She stared down at the corner of her laptop screen and her eyes widened at the time.

_12.05am._

_Well. Shit._

Lena gulped as she quickly closed her laptop. 

After Kara and her got together a month ago, her work schedule became a lot more scheduled. Kara had taken it upon herself to ensure that Jess took at least forty-five minutes out of every day for lunch, which usually resulted in Kara arriving with some form of food at the allocated time. 

Dinner remained the same. She would leave and head back to her apartment to cook something, sometimes Kara would be there and she wouldn't go back to the office because her girlfriend had enticed her to stay at home with promises of cuddles, and when Kara wasn't there, she'd usually find her way back to the office for a short while.

Lena had gotten pretty good at not staying in the office after 9pm, but this past week there had been so much going on that she had slipped back into that old routine of staying late and working until she couldn't keep her eyes open.

"And to think you were doing so well," a soft voice called out from behind her as Lena slipped her laptop into her bag.

_Busted._

She slowly turned in her chair to stare at the blonde who was leaning against the balcony doorframe fully clad in her Supergirl suit. Kara pushed off the door and stalked into the office with her arms crossed. "I thought you were only coming down to check on things in the lab?"

Lena gulped staring up at her girlfriend who was hovering over her. "Would you believe me if I told you I lost track of time and was about to head home?"

Kara reached out and trailed her fingertips gently across Lena's cheek. She shuddered and leaned into the soft touch. "You've been working yourself too hard again, baby. I know things are a bit hands on at the minute with the new security things you're doing with Bruce, but you still have to make sure you're sleeping enough." Unable to thread her fingers through Lena's hair that was constricted by the tight ponytail, Kara settled for threading their fingers together. "Can't have my girl unable to hand privileged men their asses because she can't keep her eyes open."

Lena let out a soft bark of laughter before giving Kara's hand a soft squeeze.

"My threat wasn't empty you know," Kara husked. Lena raised an eyebrow. "There will be hell to pay."

Lena could tell by the look in her eyes that the blonde wasn't playing around. She couldn't help it as her heart rate increased and a shot of arousal ran through her at the thought. 

Kara chuckled. "You have that important meeting tomorrow," she leaned down and started peppering Lena's neck with light kisses. "But after that you're mine."

Lena couldn't hold back the moan that escaped as she twisted to give her girlfriend better access to her neck. "Always. I'll call you as soon as it's over."

Kara smiled against the soft flesh of her neck. "You better," she whispered, taking Lena's earlobe between her teeth and giving it a light tug. 

Lena let out a low moan and Kara laughed. The blonde reached down and picked up Lena’s bag. “You have everything?” she asked.

Lena nodded as she stood up. She slipped on her coat and in an instant Kara had her in her arms. She wrapped her arms securely around the Super’s neck and pressed her nose against her pulse point.

“This seems familiar,” Kara whispered.

Lena let out a throaty chuckle. “Maybe I just wanted you to carry me home.”

Kara laughed as she jumped off the balcony and into the cool morning air. She gave Lena a soft squeeze as she cuddled deeper into her arms. “I would any time. All you have to do is ask.”

She touched down on the balcony of Lena’s apartment and gently put her down. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck as she pulled her down for a kiss. The blonde smiled into the touch, gripping Lena’s coat and pulling her tight against her front.

Kara pulled back after a moment, Lena chased her lips playfully, giving them a soft peck. The blonde chuckled. “Get some sleep, Lee.”

Lena trailed her fingertips across the Kryptonian’s throat. “Is there anything I can do to make you stay?” she asked, raising an eyebrow knowing that she wouldn’t be able to say no.

The blonde shuddered under the touch. “Only if you promise to be good.”

Lena nodded quickly and grabbed Kara’s hand, dragging her into the apartment.

The two women made short work of their clothes. Kara pulled on a pair of sweatpants she had left there that were neatly folded in Lena’s closet along with a tank top before sliding into the soft bed. Lena removed her make-up, and pulled her hair out of its tight ponytail before slipping into the bed next to her girlfriend. Recently, she’s opted out of wearing anything more than a large t-shirt and her underwear when she’s sleeping next to Kara because the Kryptonian has an obnoxiously high body temperature.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and pulled her tight against her.

Lena rested her head on her chest with a smile as she nuzzled her face in the crook of her neck. “Night,” she whispered.

She smiled as she felt her girlfriend press a sweet kiss to her head. “Goodnight, baby.”

#

Lena slumped down in her chair once the meeting had ended. It had gone on for an hour longer than she thought it would have. Bruce was usually quite good at keeping things succinct and to the point, but a few other benefactors kept dragging it out with pointless questions that made her want to pull her hair out.

There was a soft knock on the door and Jess made her way quickly into the room. Lena shot her a kind smile as she straightened her posture slightly.

The small girl smiled nervously. “I’ve emailed you a new copy of your schedule for the rest of the week.”

Lena raised an eyebrow before turning her attention to her laptop. She pulled up the schedule and noticed that the next rest of the week was empty. It was only Wednesday.

“Kara asked if you had anything major scheduled and since you only seem to have lab time and a few magazine interviews, asked me to reschedule them. I’m just the messenger,” she said holding her hands up in surrender.

Lena let out a soft chuckle. “It’s okay, Jess. I thought she might do this,” she sat back in her chair. “Head on home. Take it as some extra holiday time. No sense in you being here if I’m not.”

A small smile spread across Jess’ face. “Thank you, Miss Luthor. I hope you enjoy your reluctant time off,” she joked before swiftly leaving the room.

“I’m sure I will,” Lena muttered to herself before pulling out her phone. She scrolled down and tapped on Kara’s name. It had barely rung for two seconds before she answered.

_“Hi, Lee. Everything go okay?”_

Lena couldn’t stop herself from smiling. “Fine. Went on a little longer than I had expected. But I see that the rest of the week is empty?”

 _“I hope that’s okay,”_ Kara mumbled.

“That’s perfectly okay, darling,” she assured her. Lena leaned back slightly. “So, where do you want me?” she husked.

Kara let out a throaty chuckle. _“Food first. Go home and get into something more comfortable. I’ll bring you something to eat.”_

Lena smiled. “Okay. I’ll see you soon.”

_“See you soon, baby.”_

When the call ended Lena gathered up her stuff and headed home.

Once inside, she kicked off her heels and headed to her bedroom to slip into something more comfortable as Kara had instructed. She stripped off and pulled on the blue hoodie she stole from Kara the day they got together and slipped on a pair of leggings. She toyed with the idea of wearing a pair of shorts and teasing the blonde, but it was cold.

As she finished changing, there was a soft knock on the door. “How many times will I have to tell you before you let yourself in?” she said, knowing that Kara could hear her. She pulled her hair from it’s tight ponytail before making her way out of the room to see Kara closing the door behind her. “Seriously. You get me to do it at your place.”

Kara smiled as she placed the take-out on the coffee table. “But you see, the difference is,” she slipped her arms around Lena’s waist, “I have super hearing and can hear you coming. And you-”

“Have a world-class security system and a doorman who has a very specific list of people who are allowed up to my apartment without him telling me first. And that list is you and Sam,” Lena chimed in.

The blonde let out a soft chuckle as she pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead. “Okay, fine.”

A smile crossed Lena’s face. “Good.”

#

When the pair had finished eating, Lena was curled up on Kara’s lap with her head rested on her shoulder. “So, what about this not empty threat?” she asked, shifting slightly to press a feather-light kiss under the blonde’s ear.

Kara let out a soft hum. “Well, that’s why your mine for the rest of the week.”

Lena’s eyes widened as she quickly shifted positions to straddle the blonde’s waist, wrapping her arms securely around her neck. “And what are your plans for me?” she asked, unable to help herself as she leant down and started pressing long kisses across the base of Kara’s throat.

The blonde chuckled. “Make sure you eat and sleep enough because you were terrible at it this week. You need to look after yourself properly.”

Lena almost let out a soft huff in frustration. With the act Kara put on the night before, she was under the impression the Kryptonian had _different_ plans. They hadn’t had sex yet, which Lena didn’t mind at all, she adores being with Kara and understands the anxieties she had over it. But the relentless teasing over the past few days was making her increasingly frustrated.

Kara ran her hands down her waist down to her ass and gave a soft squeeze. “But if there’s something else you want, baby,” she whispered as Lena let out a soft moan, “then you’re going to have to be a good girl and ask.”

Lena groaned in response. That was the last thing she ever expected to fall out of Kara _pure sunshine and happiness_ Danvers’ mouth. “Please,” she tightened her grip around the blonde’s neck and pressed her forehead against hers.

Kara laughed as she pulled Lena by the hips pressing her centre against her thigh. “Please, what?” she whispered, her breath tickling her ear.

“You better not be teasing me right now, Kara,” she muttered. “I know you worry about control, but I trust you with every fibre of my being, and I _need_ you.”

The blonde reached up with one hand and cupped Lena’s cheek. “I’m ready if you are.”

Lena nodded eagerly. “God, yes.”

Kara stood up from the couch, Lena wrapped her legs around the Super’s waist as she carried her effortlessly to her bedroom. She laid her down on her back and pressed their lips together. Lena tangled her fingers in her wavy blonde hair, pulling her as close as she could get.

“You’ve really been riling me up these past few days,” Lena muttered as Kara started to press a series of kisses along her jaw.

Kara slipped her hands beneath the blue hoodie and trailed her fingertips across the bare skin of Lena’s hips. “Oh, is that so?” she asked coyly, her lips dragging over the freckle on the centre of her throat.

Lena groaned under the Super’s touch, tugging at her hair slightly.

Kara gripped the hoodie, pulling it off and throwing it somewhere in the room. “You’re beautiful,” she mumbled, now aware that Lena didn’t have a bra on under the hoodie, and started placing soft kisses across the bare skin. With one hand she reached up and gave her breast a soft squeeze. Lena arched her back slightly in response.

Lena gave her hair a tug, bringing the blonde back up to kiss her again. She started making quick work of Kara’s blue button-up, shoving it down her shoulders as she popped the last button.

Kara pulled away and she lost the weight of the blonde on top of her for a few seconds. She didn’t have time to ask if she was alright before their lips were pressed together again. They pulled apart and Lena was suddenly very aware that Kara was now in nothing but her underwear.

The Kryptonian chuckled. “Pants can be a pain. I thought I’d save us the bother.”

Lena was unable to respond as she stared at the woman on top of her. She’d gotten peaks at her abs and arms whenever she _chose_ to wear sports bras around her apartment, but the Super’s body never failed to make her mouth go dry.

Kara couldn’t help but laugh. “Still with me, baby?” she asked, cupping Lena’s cheek.

She nodded quickly. “You are breathtaking, Kara.”

“I see that.”

Lena responded by slapping her arm playfully and they laughed.

Kara leant down and pressed a sweet kiss to Lena’s lips. “I love you, Lee,” she whispered.

“I love you too, Kara,” Lena responded after a moment, taken slightly by surprise at the woman’s confession.

Kara started peppering her face with small, quick kisses causing Lena to let out a soft giggle. She cupped the blonde’s face in her hands and pressed a quick kiss to her nose. “Dork.”

A wide smile crossed Kara’s face. “Your dork,” she whispered before pressing their lips together again. Kara ran her hands along the soft curve of Lena’s waist until she reached the band of her leggings.

“Are you sure, Kara?” Lena asked quickly.

The Kryptonian nodded, kissing Lena’s jaw. “Absolutely. Let me take care of you, baby,” she whispered causing Lena to shudder. She place a series of kisses down her body before hooking her finger’s in the waistband of Lena’s leggings and dragged them down her legs along with her underwear, throwing them in the same general direction as the hoodie.

Lena took in a sharp breath as Kara trailed her finger through her wet folds. “ _Riled up,_ baby _?”_ Kara asked slyly.

Lena let out a soft whimper and bucked her hips as the digit bumped her clit. “Kara, please.”

The Kryptonian smiled, slowly entering her with one finger and Lena moaned. Kara was immediately addicted to the sound and wanted to hear it more.

#

Lena woke up the following morning on top of Kara with her face buried in the crook of her neck and the blonde’s arms wrapped firmly around her waist. The sound of Kara screaming her name played over and over in her mind. The fact that Kara trusted her enough to let her touch her in return made her smile like a fool.

The Kryptonian under her shifted slightly. “Morning, baby,” she mumbled.

“Morning, darling. How did you sleep?” she asked, shifting to lie next to the blonde so she could look at her.

Kara turned on her side, hooking her arm tighter around Lena’s waist and pressing her tight against her front. “Wonderfully. Waking up to you is always my favourite.”

Lena leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss to Kara’s lips. “I love you,” she whispered.

A wide smile crossed the blonde’s face as she opened her eyes, their beautiful blue colour twinkled in the morning light. “I love you too, Lee.” She whispered, pressing their lips together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I published this little thing exactly a year ago and now my brain decided to write a third part that nobody asked for, but here we are anyway.  
> It high-key looks like a different person wrote this part in comparison to the other two but oh well.
> 
> Regardless. I hope you all enjoyed this little surprise extra part. I’m not great at writing smut so I did what I could.  
> [Feel free to bully me here](http://artyqueer.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supercorp one-shot and I look forward to hopefully writing some more. If anyone has any prompt suggestions please let me know :)


End file.
